


Motive (Byun Baekhyun)

by delightsjpeg



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Byun Baekhyun is Bad at Feelings, Emotional Baggage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heavy Angst, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightsjpeg/pseuds/delightsjpeg
Summary: You wished he was there, you couldn’t do all of this yourself.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Motive (Byun Baekhyun)

11:23pm KST.

it was another lonely night, the vibrant city lights outside leaking softly in through the vast apartment window; freckled by raindrops, like crystal embellishments. you didn’t even care to close the curtains, even though you probably should; the lights were some semblance of company, at this point. you were otherwise shrouded in darkness inside your apartment. 

dragging your feet across the cold smooth floor, the scent of soap still lingering on your body after your shower. stepping out of the hot bathroom into your cold bedroom awoke your senses like an electric shock, and you felt a little more alive despite the heaviness lingering in your chest. 

every day felt significantly longer than the last, and every night felt darker. you missed his company, more than you could even admit to yourself. you don’t even know why you missed him so much, he would only leave you like this for days on end. sometimes weeks. baekhyun would only play pretend with your heart and inevitably get bored.

but yet, you still waited for him. 

you dropped onto the empty double bed, the silk sheets just as cold as the floor. you couldn’t find comfort in anything. 

your phone buzzed, and you reluctantly dragged your eyes to the glaring screen. at least, you told yourself it was reluctance. the glare snapped your attention like a snap of fingers. out of a trance you didn’t know you were in; pulling you from your self-pity. 

baekhyun. one message. 

his name held so much power over you. you noticed that flutter in your stomach, the rope tightening in your chest. his name, the very notion of him, was etched into every possible part of you at this point. it burned a little. was it because he made you feel wanted? feel needed? because he made you feel? despite all of that, he didn’t make you think, that was certain. 

eyes squinting a little from the blinding screen, still laid across the cold white bed sheets, you unlocked your phone.

‘i miss you. let’s talk.’

your eyebrows raised. straight to the point, he always was like that. he probably always will be. right from the first time that you met him- when your friend jongin introduced you both at a party you didn’t even remember being invited to- baekhyun’s intentions to take you to his bed were firmly set in his mind. 

-

‘i’d love to be between those legs’ 

baekhyun whispered against your ear effortlessly taking your breath away, straight from your lungs. that voice was a delight. he wanted you like you were the only person in the room, in the world. he wanted you. you don’t know if you got too attached to that, if you let that idea get too into your head. being wanted.

nonetheless, you let him get into you. you simply couldn’t resist. his voice sounded so much better between your legs, sounded better when he asked you to cum. better when he was throwing his head back. you gave him everything. repeated his name like a mantra only the two of you knew. his fingers, his tongue, his hips would respond in unspoken thank yous. 

to be wanted. why did you need that so bad?

but every time, it was the same. you never planned anything- he’d just turn up at your apartment, or you’d cross paths and somehow end up in bed together, or on his couch, or on yours. in the kitchen. it never mattered where. he always found his way inside you, and the heaviness in your heart would always be there. you hoped he could fuck it out of you. pulled him closer hoping that he’d get lost in you. moaned his name a little louder, hoping that he’d hear you properly. hoping for him to stay. 

it was unspoken, he’d leave whilst his cum was still dripping out of you. whilst you cleaned yourself up, cried in the bathroom. wondering why the best feeling in the world had to hurt so much. you couldn’t clean up your heart how you could clean him off your thighs. you never did call out for him, even though it was on the tip of your tongue and overused. would he even hear you?

maybe because he never truly left you. if he wasn’t painfully wrapped around your heart, if he wasn’t fogging up your brain- he was in your bed. you were in his. you never truly left each other.

-

your phone rang. you answered.

the silence before one of you eventually spoke made you feel comfortable. you hated that. he was there. you didn’t hate that. baekhyun breathed out on the other end, sounding slightly jagged and rough. 

“i miss you” his voice trailed and your mind rushed to savour it. trickling like honey. you almost missed the hitch in his breath. a small gasp. you were so focused on just hearing him again, you caught the tail end of it. 

goosebumps spread across your skin, you decided it was a cocktail of the cold and his voice.

“what’s wrong, baekhyun?” there was some genuine concern there, if he could find it, he would.

“you’re not here”

“i’m here, come here” you said in an accidental whisper. your voice was so small, shrinking. you never knew what to say to him.

“want to feel you, i miss being inside you” there was a moan laced in those words.

your breath caught in your throat. he never does this. you never have phone sex, it’s always a physical affair. you figured that’s all he wanted of you. He’d see you on his terms, get you when he wanted.

“you know me, you know where i am”

“mm... i know you, every part of you. i miss you”

your lungs sparked and that familiar heat he was so good at igniting, swelled along your stomach. you bit your lip, mentally kicking yourself for being so pathetic. his words can reach you, just like that. reach right between your legs. he doesn’t even have to ask. 

“you’re always so tight for me-“ he sighed, “so wet for me... all for me, only me”

like he was a marionette, your free hand trailed down between your legs, caressing your thighs for a moment, as you listened to his ragged breathing. 

“Nobody but you”

you could only imagine what he looked like, slowly stroking himself, trying to stay quiet. was there the tension in his jaw, or perhaps his teeth digging into his bottom lip? you couldn’t help but let out a breathless moan when your fingers found your clit. he hummed.

“i’m so jealous” you could hear that smile.

“come here then, baekhyun” you slow-danced circles onto your sensitive bud, other hand moving to your breast “i want you here, so bad...”

“where do you want me?” 

you bit your lip, pinching your nipple slightly as the tension between your thighs pooled.

“inside me, feels so good... please... want to sit on your cock... just how you like... don’t make me do this myself”

he lured these words out of you, his rough sighs and groans taunted you to unravel your desires. you couldn’t fight it off, you never could. every word found your pussy, just how he did.

“you take me so well, wanna fill you up... fuck...”

it was always like this. nothing but dirty talk- expressing how badly you both wanted each other, underpinned by overwhelming lust. heaviness. but these words were opaque, and fragile. every word pulled apart at the seams when his lips hovered over yours, only to be stitched back together when he flipped you over so he didn’t have to look at you. he couldn’t. pulled apart when he almost slipped his fingers between yours, and stitched back together with his hands hand around your throat. 

“i’m so wet for you baby, only you, you do it so well”

he cursed under his breath and you smiled, you couldn’t help it. it felt like a little achievement every time. every time you got him to moan or respond, you felt like the world was yours. you had already dipped a finger into your hole, purposefully moaning a little louder.

“fuck... baekhyun...” you moaned just how he liked it. his name sounded so good falling from your lips. your lips, he couldn’t stop thinking about them.

he hissed and his breathing grew increasingly rapid. you made sure to keep making little sounds, to breathe just right, gasp, sigh. you were certain he could hear your fingers slap against your wetness, as he started cursing under his breath. his breathing down the phone was sending you over the edge, like waves against rocks. nothing could emulate his fingers, his tongue, his cock. nothing could imitate him. 

“should be me, my fingers inside you, my cock” he was struggling with his words, shaping grunts and moans around them. you clenched tighter around your fingers. his possessiveness seemed to fall from the sky.

“come to me baekhyun, please...” you bit your lip at the heat burning inside of you “come and fuck me”

“want to... need... fuck- ah- say you love me” 

you stopped. fingers still lodged in your wetness, your chest rapidly rising and falling. you listened to his desperate pleas in disbelief, in a haze of need. you never said that to him. he never said that to you. you wanted to believe you were imagining this, in all of your need, you wanted to believe your brain had put that in your head.

“please fuck- tell me... say it”

you heard him through your moans. your hand still dipped in and out of your core, hips rocking to the tempo. you couldn’t even find your words, you couldn’t think. you used your thumb to give your clit more attention, hissing and gasping. 

maybe it’s just so he can get this over with. maybe it’s just so he can get what he wants and go again. 

“fuck- baekhyun i-“ the coil tightening dangerously in your stomach. 

he cut you off, cursing.

“fuck fuck ... i love you y/n i love you” he hissed and groaned and he sounded so beautiful. 

your climax was too overpowering to take in what just happened. your body needed you to finish. you brain was completely intoxicated by him. as usual. 

“i love you i- god baekhyun fuck i love you” you gave him what he wanted, a moaning and crying mess. pleading with his name, an offering. you came around your fingers, listening to him let go with you. panting, absorbing each others breathlessness. the world felt millions of miles away, and he felt so close.

“i’ll be there soon” and the line went dead.


End file.
